This invention relates generally to dispensing systems, and more particularly to a passive drawback valve for condiment dispensing.
At present, condiment packers are unable to remove all air from the condiment during manufacturing or packing. Additionally, small CO.sub.2 gas or atmosphere air leaks can cause the pump for the condiment to suck air in the system, literally blending this air with the condiment. The air or gas can cause the condiment to splatter at the nozzle when it exits under pressure and to drip and build up on the nozzle if not properly handled.
Typically, this air is trapped within the condiment between the condiment pump outlet and the dispensing head on/off valve. When the condiment button is deactivated, the mechanical valve seals off the condiment conduit at the delivery nozzle, which in turn stops the condiment flow and thereby stops the pump. At the time of deactivation, pressure is trapped between the pump outlet and the valve at the delivery nozzle. When the condiment button in the delivery nozzle is depressed again, and if an air pocket is within a few feet of the nozzle, the air bubble exits the delivery nozzle with sufficient velocity to cause "spitting" (splattering, spraying) within the immediate area. This can soil a customer's clothes and is a problem for the equipment user.